


Ígéretek

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor eltitkolja Yuuri elől, hogy el van tiltva a jégtől, mert túlságosan meghajtotta magát, és a régi sérülései kiújultak azzal fenyegetve, hogy a teljes egészsége rámegy. Ez feszültségekhez vezet közöttük, és Yuuri annyira megharagszik Viktorra, hogy pár napra Yurihoz és Otabekhez költözik, míg mindketten lenyugszanak. Egyikük sem viseli jól a távolságot.Játszódik az anime után három évvel.





	Ígéretek

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642045) by [Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar)



> Ne zavarodjatok össze, ha hirtelen előkerül a novella vége felé egy saját szereplőm, Viktor nővére, Katya, akinek immár sikerült vezetéknevet is találnom. Őt egyébként a Mesélő matrjoskából már ismerhetitek, és a jelenet vele volt az első, ami a szemeim előtt volt a ficből (hé, most jut eszembe... ez a fic is passzolna abba a novella-sorozatba). Katya karaktere hozzám nőtt, szeretek vele dolgozni, törődjetek bele.

\- Látom, végre sikerült rábeszélned, hogy otthon maradjon.

Ez volt az a megjegyzés, amivel minden elkezdődött. Yuuri értetlenül meredt Yakovra, mire az idős edző elmesélte, hogy Viktornak elméletileg már két hete nem szabadna jégre lépnie, és Yuuri hátán végigfutott a hideg.

Szóval ez volt az oka, hogy Viktor újabban a késő esti edzéseket részesítette előnyben annak ellenére, hogy koránfekvő volt, és hogy mostanában szinte meg sem szabadult a fáslitól a térdein és a bokáján. Yuuri nem akart dolgokat feltételezni, és ha ebbe komolyabban belegondolt volna, akkor az lett volna belőle, s az rendszerint nem vezetett túl sok jóra. Most viszont hibásnak és dühösnek érezte magát, amiért elnyomta a megérzéseit, hogy valami nincs rendben Viktor mosolyaival, hogy szokatlanul dühös, ha nem sikerül egy ugrás, vagy hogy egyre gyakrabban szisszen fel a fájdalomtól. Ha rákérdezett, akkor mindig legyintett, hogy nincs semmi probléma, minden rendben van.

Szóval ezért telefonált mostanában ennyit. Yakovval, az orvossal… mindenkivel, és Yuuri olyankor aggodalmasan hallgatta az orosz nyelvű beszélgetést, ami még mindig túl gyors volt ahhoz, hogy rendesen követni tudja.

És Viktor valószínűleg direkt beszélt úgy, hogy ne értse.

Yuuri hirtelenjében nem is tudta, hogy dühös legyen, vagy elárultan érezze-e magát, amikor Yakov lefénymásolta neki Viktor orvosi papírjait, amiből ugyan egy kukkot sem értett, de legalább lesz mit meglebegtetnie az orra előtt, amikor szembesíti azzal, hogy lebukott. Hogy gyakorlatilag még futni sem lenne szabad elmennie, ha az élete további részében nem bicegni, hanem rendeltetésszerűen szeretné használni a lábait.

Yuuri keserű ízzel a szájában ment haza, az ajkát rágva nyitotta ki az ajtót, de Viktor nem volt otthon – ahogy Makkachin sem üdvözölte már a küszöbön, mióta egy évvel ezelőtt elaltatták, mert már gyógyíthatatlan volt a betegsége. Mindkettőjüket nagyon megviselte az elvesztése, és habár Yuuri óvatosan felvetette, hogy örökbe fogadhatnának egy kutyát a menhelyről, Viktor elzárkózott egyelőre a gondolattól. Yuuri nem erőltette a témát, hiszen Vicchan után neki is nehéz volt hozzászoknia Makkachin jelenlétéhez. Viszont jót tett volna Viktornak is, ha ismét lett volna kiről gondoskodniuk egymáson kívül, nem beszélve arról, hogy képtelen volt továbbadni Makkachin régi játékain és fekhelyein. Yuuri az egyik takarítás alkalmával még lejárt konzerves kutyakaját is talált, amit aztán kidobott lévén lejárt már, és inkább nem is említette Viktornak.

Viktor elméletileg az edzőterembe ment aznap, de Yuuri már sejtette, hogy ez egy füllentés volt. Múlthéten is egy egész napot ott töltött elvileg, hogy aztán nyűgösen beessen a pályára, és így könnyen lehet, hogy edzés helyett inkább vizsgálatról vizsgálatra rohangált.

Yuuri nem értette. Nem azt esküdték, hogy egészségben-betegségben? Miért titkol el ilyesmit előle Viktor, és miért akarja ezt a súlyt egyedül hordozni a vállán? Hiszen mennyiszer történt meg, hogy Viktor ápolta a kibicsaklott vagy meghúzott bokáját. Miért nem engedi, hogy ugyanezt megtegye érte?

Jobb belátása ellenére leguglizta a nyomtatott latin szavakat a leletben, és nem aggódott miattuk kevésbé. Igaz, hogy az ő sportjukban mindenkire az várt, hogy tönkremenjenek az ízületeik, a porcok a megerőltetéstől, de nem értette, miért hallgatja el előle ezt Viktor. Hiszen már Yuuri térde sem volt régi, és igenis becsületesen kezelte, ha fájt.

Nem állt szokásukban egymás holmijában turkálni – kivéve, ha a másik kérte –, de Yuuri most megszegte ezt a ki nem mondott egyezséget, ahogy belépve a hálószobába Viktor felére ment.

Ahogy sejtette: a kapott gyógyszerek, fáslik és kötszerek ott voltak Viktor éjjeliszekrényében, és Yuuri olyan erővel rántotta ki a fiókot, hogy az kijött a helyéről, és az idegességtől remegő kézzel nem tudta hirtelen visszarakni.

Kulcs zördült a zárban. Yuuri megdermedt, majd vett egy mély levegőt.

Nincs semmi baj, nem csinált semmi rosszat, csak meg kellett bizonyosodnia valamiről…

Hallotta, amint Viktor zacskókkal zörög a konyhában, és a füle mögé simította a copfból kicsúszott tincseket, mielőtt felkelt volna.

\- Yuuri, kicsim, merre vagy? – hallotta Viktor hangját.

Amikor belépett a helyiségbe, Viktor éppen a hűtőbe pakolta be; legalább bevásárolni elment. Közben halkan dudorászott, amiben Yuuri felismerni vélte a zenét, amit az előző szezonra választottak a duettjükhöz, és még jobban elszorult a szíve. Ahogy Viktor meglátta, felderült az egész lénye, és ölelésre tárta a karjait a nyitott hűtő előtt, de Yuuri feltartotta az egyik gyógyszeres dobozt, és Viktor arcáról azonnal lefagyott a mosoly, és a szemei elkerekednek.

\- Erről mikor akartál mesélni? – kérdezte a tervezettnél élesebb hangon.

Viktor szólásra nyitotta a száját, majd a szeme hirtelen a konyhapultra meredt, és észrevette a lelet fénymásolt lapját, amit Yuuri otthagyott a sálja mellett, amikor hazaért és sietve ledobálta a holmijait. – Az honnan van? – suttogta rekedten válasz helyett.

\- Yakov igen érdekes dolgot mesélt ma nekem – folytatta Yuuri éledő dühvel. – Azt mondta, örül, hogy sikerült végre rávennem téged, hogy otthon maradj. Mit gondolsz, miért?

\- Yuuri, ez semmiség. Évek óta van ez a problémám, nem kell…

\- Lehet, hogy nem értem, mi van ide írva, de Yakov és az orvos is meghatározatlan időre eltiltottak a sportolástól.

Viktor makacsul összepréselte az ajkát, és az arca egészen hideg lett ettől a gesztustól. Yuuri sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer majd ridegnek tűnik neki ez a szeretett alak, és a torkát szorította valami. Ha tudta volna, hogy ezzel jár, ha visszakívánja Viktor a jégre, inkább tartotta volna a száját. És habár már nem nyert olyan sokszor – főleg azért, mert Yuuri komolyan vette, hogy ötszörös világbajnok lesz, és már csak egy cím hiányzott hozzá –, az utóbbi időben úgy tűnt, őszintén élvezi a versenyzést.

\- Viktor – kezdte, és látta, amint a másik férfi összerezzent, mert már rég nem hívta a teljes keresztnevén –, ez nem játék. Addig akarod ezt folytatni, míg fizikailag képtelen leszel korcsolyázni?

\- Te akartad, hogy visszajöjjek.

\- De nem azt akartam, hogy lebénítsd magad! – Észrevétlenül emelte a fel a hangját, hogy ne uralkodjon el rajta annyira az aggodalom. – Sosem tudod, hol a határ.

\- Azt hittem, szeretsz ellenem versenyezni!

\- De nem az egészséged árán! Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen felelőtlen edzőm van.

\- Ennek semmi köze sincs ahhoz, hogy az edződ vagyok. – Viktor hangja szokatlanul élesen csendült, amit általában csak akkor hallott, ha Yakovval vagy valaki mással az orosz csapatból veszekedett, de ezt a hangszínt még sosem használta, ha hozzá beszélt. – Ez a magánügyem.

Yuuri ajka megremegett, és felmutatta az aranygyűrűs kezét. – A férjed vagyok, és az egészséged nem a magánügyed. Nem fogom végignézni, ahogy a makacsságoddal tönkreteszed magad.

\- Miért, te is eltiltasz a jégtől? – kérdezte, és Yuuri hirtelen látta a hasonlóságot egy szemtelen, éretlen tinédzserrel, akihez Yakov gyakran hasonlította a férfit, főleg amikor Viktor összegyűrte a lelet másolatát, és egy pontos célzással bedobta a kukába.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy engem sokkal komolyabban vennél, mint Yakovot vagy az orvost, ha elmondani is basztad.

Viktor élesen szívta be a levegőt; egyikük sem volt ahhoz szokva, hogy így beszéljenek egymással. – Elmondtam volna…!

\- Mikor? Amikor nem bírsz menni segítség nélkül?

\- Yuuri, fejezzük ezt be. Most.

\- Rendben! – A hangja és az ajka is remegett, ahogy szinte félrelökte az útból, és felkapta az előszobában elejtett táskáját, találomra lerántott a fogasról egy könnyű dzsekit, és beleugrott a cipőjébe letaposva a sarkát. – Nem lehet veled beszélni.

A fülében doboló vértől alig hallotta, mit mond Viktor, és rávágta a bejárati ajtót, amikor utána akart fordulni. Lerobogott a lépcsőn, és becsületére legyen, egészen a bejárati kapun túlig kibírta, hogy ne sírjon. A szabad, hűvösebb levegőn viszont elkezdtek peregni a könnyek az arcán, és futni kezdett, hogy minél távolabb legyen az egész veszekedéstől és attól, ahogy Viktorral egymással beszéltek.

Végül a Néva egyik csatornájának partján lyukadt ki, amikor kifulladt attól, hogy egyszerre bőgött és futott. Annyira a fejében rekedt az egész veszekedéstől, és szinte észre sem vette a járókelők megrökönyödött pillantásait. Lerogyott egy padra, míg azon kattogott az agya, hova menjen éjszakára. Pillanatnyilag látni sem bírta a férjét, és biztos volt benne, hogy a másik is hasonlóan van vele. Ha veszekedtek, akkor rendszerint pár óra elteltével elcsitult az egész, de Yuuri nem akarta, hogy kínosan kerülgessék egymást a lakásban, míg lenyugszanak.

Végigvette a lehetőségeit; mehetne persze hotelbe, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól viselné most a szoba hideg magányát, és így is annyira felmérgesítette magát, hogy még mindig szinte úgy kapkodta a levegőt, mint amikor pánikrohama volt. Ahogy jobban megnézte a környéket, észrevett egy aluljárót, és eszébe jutott, hogy Yurio lakása olyan öt metrómegállóra van innen. Akármilyen mogorva is a fiú, Yuuri tudta, hogy meg fogja szánni, hiszen ő is sokszor éjszakázott náluk, amikor még Yakovéknál lakott, és az agyára ment a két felnőtt veszekedése. Igen, morogni fog, amiért nem szólt előre, de befogadja. Talán ha felhívná…

Beletúrt a táskájába, és ahogy előhúzta a telefonját, rögtön eszébe is jutott, hogy az aku meghalt nap közepén. Nem baj, legalább Viktor nem fogja tudni hívogatni, ha lenyugodott. Tudja meg csak ő is, milyen aggódni azért, akit szeretsz.

Összeszedte magát annyira, hogy ne sírva metrózzon. Be tudta engedni magát Yurióék emeletes házába a kóddal, amit megjegyzett, amikor segítettek neki költözni. Ahogy azonban megmászta a három emeletet, és becsengetett, nem felelt senki, és Yuurinak hirtelen kedve lett volna dörömbölni a fán, belerúgni valamibe, és újabb jelenetet rendezni.

Yurinak és Otabeknek holnap szabadnapja lesz, ami általában azt jelentette, hogy elmentek valahová kikapcsolódni. Mennyi az esélye, hogy hajnal előtt hazaérnek, és józanok is lesznek?

A lépcsőházban nyár ellenére hűvös volt, és Yuuri magára húzta a még otthon felkapott dzsekit – mint kiderült, Viktorét, amit legfeljebb csak ősszel kezdett el hordani. Még egy vékony sál is volt az ujjába, amit belegyűrt a hátizsákjába, mert elég volt, hogy kabáton érzi Viktor illatát. Letelepedett a lépcsőre, és várt, míg újabb gondolatok kezdték el rágni a belsőjét.

Viktor azt mondta, hogy fejezzék be ezt. Azt nem érthette úgy, hogy fejezzék be a házasságukat, ugye? Igen, durván beszéltek egymással, de várható volt, hogy egyszer el fognak múlni a mézeshetek, amikor egymás makacssága idegesítő lesz. Kaptak már össze, akkor is minden rendbe jött. És amúgy is, igaza volt, ezt pont nem lett volna szabad eltitkolnia előle. Aztán hozzávágta a fejéhez, hogy nem lehet vele beszélni, és egyszerűen az arcába vágta az ajtót. Mi van, ha közben megütötte Viktort? Yuuri nem bírta visszatartani az újból feltörő könnyeket.

A nagy önutálatban elbóbiskolhatott, mert arra riadt, hogy visszhangzik a lépcsőház a hangos nevetéstől. Felismerni vélte Yuri harsány hangját, és amint Otabek basszusa csitítja, hogy legyen szíves nem felverni a szomszédokat, mert egyikük sem akarja, hogy újabb panasz legyen rájuk csendháborításért.

Yuuri épp akkor emelte fel a fejét a térdéről, amikor a páros az utolsó lépcsőfordulóba ért. Yuri a nála már több mint egy fejjel alacsonyabb Otabek vállába kapaszkodott, aki a derekánál fogva tartotta a kajlán megnyúlt testet. A jelenetből ítélve volt bennük pár sör, főleg Yuriban. És Yuri csak akkor hagyta abba a röhögést, amikor észrevette a lépcsőn kuporogni.

\- Katsudon, mi a faszt keresel itt?

Yuuri nyelt egyet. Várható volt. – Aludhatok nálatok? – Lassan négy éves ismeretség után már könnyebb volt kérni, és nem mintha olyan sok választása lett volna. Milához és a szüleihez biztos nem fog menni.

\- Dugni akartunk – bukott ki Yuriból a megszokott őszinteség. Otabek a falnak támasztva elengedte, amint úgy ítélte meg, hogy nem fog legurulni, és előrement ajtót nyitni.

\- Mióta vársz?

Yuuri próbált emlékezni, de a sötétben nem látta az óráját. Otabek elkezdett ugrálni, hogy bekapcsolódjon az automatikus világítás.

\- Fogalmam sincs.

Yuuri tagjai meglehetősen elgémberedtek az órák hosszat való ücsörgéstől, míg a feje fájdalmasan lüktetni kezdett a hirtelen mozdulattól. Otabek előreengedte, míg a biztonság kedvéért összeszedte Yurit, aki rácsapott a kezére, és inkább maga imbolygott be a lakásba.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Otabek, amikor bezárta az ajtót, és töltött mindenkinek vizet. Yuri kapásból lehúzott egy pohárral, míg benézett a hűtőbe valami ehetőért. Yuuri nem merte meginni a vizet, mert attól tartott, akkor a könnyeinek újabb utánpótlása lesz.

\- Szarul nézel ki – állapította meg Yuri azt, amit már ezelőtt is tudott. Talán még magát is megijeszti, ha eljut a tükörig.

\- Veszekedtünk Viktorral.

Yuri felprüszkölt. – Ti tudtok olyat?

Yuuri sötét pillantást vetett a fiúra.

\- Ne legyél köcsög, Yura.

\- Eltiltották a jégtől meghatározatlan időre, és erről egy szót sem szólt nekem, hanem két hete velem jár este edzeni, amikor Yakov már nincs ott.

\- Jellemző.

\- Ti tudtatok róla? – pillantott fel hirtelen Yuuri a pohárról, mire a fiúk szinkronban rázták meg a fejüket.

\- Nem, de nem mintha nem csinált volna már korábban ilyesmit.

\- Nagyszerű – morogta, és az ölébe húzta a táskáját.

\- Van váltás ruhád? – kérdezte Otabek.

\- Csak az van nálam, amiben ma edzettem – rázta meg a fejét.

\- Faszomat, hogy még mosnunk is kell miattad!

\- Yura – szólt rá finoman Otabek, mire a fiú szusszantva eltűnt a fürdőben, és a kihallatszódó további káromkodásból ítélve bepakolta a mosógépet. Otabek közben hozott neki egy szürke felsőt és alsót, hogy legyen miben aludnia. Yuuri hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy már rég nem hordtak egy méretet Yurival, aki még tizenkilenc évesen sem nőtte ki a párducmintát és a macskafüleket.

A kanapé mögül elősomfordált Potya, és megnyávogta Yuurit, mielőtt felugrott volna az ölébe. Yuuri gépiesen simított végig a macska puha, világos szőrén, mire az állat hangos dorombolásban tört ki. Yuri szerint Potya indokolatlanul szimpatizált a japán korcsolyázóval, és nem átallott elárulni őt abban a pillanatban, amint Yuuri megjelent a lakásban.

Szóval, ha mázlija lesz, akkor ma Potya lesz a hálótársa. Yuurinak már is hiányozni kezdett Viktor meleg ölelése, és egy pillanatig meg akarta ütni magát, amiért nem fújta ki a dühét a szembesítés előtt, hogy normálisan tudja tálalni a témát.

Yuri nemsokára rikkantott, hogy kész van, jöhet berakni a ruháit és zuhanyozni, és Yuuri örült, hogy végre elszabadul Otabek kutató tekintetétől. Kedvelte a fiút, de a legkevésbé sem volt kedve a problémáikról beszélni, és amilyen szúrósan tudott nézni, nehezen lehetett hazudni neki.

A forró víz kicsit felfrissítette, és megtiltotta magának, hogy Viktorra gondoljon közben, mert a tükörből egy olyan kisírt szemű Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki nézett vissza rá korábban, akit már nagyon régen látott. Nem szabad újra felidegesítenie magát, az kell még, hogy a józanodó Yuri kiabáljon vele, milyen szánalmasak.

Éppen a haját törölte, amikor hallotta a nappaliban felkiáltani Yurit.

\- Baszki, Katsudon, Viktor vagy tízszer hívott! Miért ülsz mindig a telefonodon?

Yuuri élesen szívta be a levegőt. - Nem akarok vele beszélni még.

\- Nem leszek a postásotok!

Yuuri ajka megremegett, mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Lemerült a telefonom.

Yurinak erre különös módon nem volt semmi undok válasza – talán Otabek szólt rá, hogy ne piszkálja. Amikor az ideiglenes pizsamába öltözve kilépett a fürdőszobából, a két fiú már megágyazott neki, és a mosogatónak dőlve chipset ettek, amiből őt megkínálták. Yuurinak nem volt étvágya. A zuhany után ráadásul különösen érezte a nap fáradtságát, hogy az edzés és a veszekedés után még a hideg lépcsőn is ücsörgött.

Szó nélkül befeküdt a takaró alá, hogy kevésbé legyen észrevehető, és a fiúk nemsokára jó éjszakát kívántak. Otabek bátorította, hogy főzzön magának nyugodtan egy teát vagy egyen, ha talál valami kedvére valót a hűtőben.

Yuuri szorosan lehunyta a szemét, de képtelen volt rögtön elaludni; az éjszaka csöndjében hallotta, amint vendéglátói a csukott ajtó mögött beszélgetnek róluk. Hogy Viktor most megkapta, amit érdemelt, és hogy mekkora szerencséje van, hogy Yuuri elviseli és nem hányja folyton a szemére a hibáit. Fájtak ezek a szavak, mert ő nem elviseli Viktort, hanem szereti, akkor is, ha egy nagyra nőtt gyerekként viselkedik néha. Otabek úgy vélte, egy bizonyos szemszögből Viktort is meg lehet érteni, még ha nem is volt korrekt, amit csinált, de nem kételkedett abban, hogy ki tudnak békülni. Yuuri a fejére húzott egy párnát, és szorosan a fülére szorította, hogy ne halljon semmit a saját lélegzésén és a szívének kalapálásán túl. Potya, akit a gazdája kizárt a hálószobából, odatelepedett mellé, megbökdöste rózsaszín orrocskájával a könyökét, majd ráfeküdt a karjára és dorombolni kezdett. Yuurit ez a hang ringatta el végül.

~*~

Viktorba csak akkor vágott bele igazán, mit is mondott Yuurinak, amikor férje kiviharzott a lakásból.

Ugyanazok a szavak, amik egyszer Barcelonában hangzottak el Yuuri szájából, amik őt is megríkatták, és majdnem tönkretették a kapcsolatukat.

Yuurit ismerve a sírás határán volt, amikor kirohant, és Viktor akármennyire is szeretett volna utána menni, hogy béküljenek ki, nem tette. Tudta, hogy még időre van szüksége mindkettőjüknek, hogy megnyugodjanak, és normális felnőttek módjára tudjanak beszélni. Ha most utána menne, akkor csak még rosszabb lenne a veszekedés.

Viktor lerogyott a kanapéra, és a kezeibe temette az arcát. Lehet, hogy voltak nézeteltéréseik, de ez azért nem vallott rájuk. Egyszerűen nem ütöttek meg ilyen hangnemet egymással szemben. Yuuri kiabált, ha mérges volt, de a merev szigorúság, amivel kérdőre vonta, teljesen új volt. Ahogyan az is, hogy szemtelenségen kapta magát.

Yuurinak igaza volt, de nem akarta, hogy aggódjon miatta. A férje hajlamos volt mindent túlgondolni, és nem akarta még a saját problémáit is a vállára helyezni.

Kétségtelen volt viszont, hogy az egész titkolózással többet ártott, mint használt. Yuuri lelkébe gázolt azzal, hogy nem mondta el, hanem inkább mosolyogva tagadta, ha fájt a lába, és most talán magát okolja, amiért rosszabbodott az állapota, mert tudta nélkül engedte korcsolyázni.

Viktor tudta, hogy árt magának, de nem akarta megtagadni magától a jeget, ami összehozta őt élete szerelmével. Yuuri a pálya közelébe se engedte volna, ha kezdettől fogva látta volna a letetet, mert pontosan ismerte - nem tudná megállni, hogy ne korcsolyázzon. Akkor is, amikor csak az edzője volt, sokkal többet volt vele a jégen, mint egy átlagos edző, akkor is többnyire együtt futottak végig az elemeken, amíg Viktor bírta szuflával.

És ez is volt a baj egyik része. Viktornak el kellett ismernie, akármilyen rettenetes is volt ez, hogy többé már nem húsz éves, és közel sem olyan jó erőnléte, mint mondjuk Yurinak vagy más fiatalabb korcsolyázóknak, nem beszélve a feltörekvő, friss szeniorokról, akik tele vannak kibontakozási lehetőségekkel, álmokkal és friss porcokkal és ízültekkel, melyek nem koptak még el a négyszeres fliptől és társaitól. Yuri rendszeresen a fejéhez vágta, hogy vénember, vissza kellene vonulnia, és Viktornak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy többé már nem csak gúnyból mondja. Yakov már nem nyaggatta, hogy van benne még egy szezon, hanem mostanában elkezdte alternatív karrierlehetőségekkel bombázni. Miután Yuuri annyi sikert ért el, hajlandó lett volna segédedzőnek is felvenni maga mellé, hiába hiányzott a végzettsége.

Persze hatalmas haladás lett volna Yakov ajánlásával edzőnek állni, de Viktor félt, hogy ha egyszer kiszáll a versenyzésből, már sosem lesz ugyanolyan. Lassan el fogják felejteni vetélytársként, hiszen már a két éve visszavonult Christ nem hívják az aktív korcsolyázók annyi helyre…

Félt, hogy Yuuri lassan kiábrándul belőle, ha ráébred, hogy a teste lassan cserbenhagyja, és már képtelen jégbevésett csodákat és történeteket mesélni neki. Hiszen Yuuri elsősorban a művészbe szeretett bele.

Valami elveszne a kapcsolatukból, ha elvesztené a jeget és a versenyzést.

Hagyott körülbelül két órát Yuurinak, hogy kifújja a dühét, majd megpróbálta felhívni, de ki volt kapcsolva a telefonja. Ez olyasmi volt, ami normális esetben nem aggasztotta volna, de lassan már este tíz volt, és hiába volt nyári világosság, nem akarta, hogy Yuuri ilyen későn Szentpétervár utcáit járja.

A következő tippje Yuri volt, de hiába csengett ki, a fiú nem vette fel, akárhányszor tárcsázta. Következőnek felhívta Yakovot, aki kioktatta, amiért ilyen kései órán felzavarta, majd a fejéhez vágta, hogy megérdemelte, amit kapott. Georgitól, Milától és pár fiatalabb jégtáncostól, akikkel még elég jóban voltak, már csak üzenetben kérdezte meg, tudják-e, merre jár Yuuri, de senki sem tudott segíteni neki.

Éppen a kétségbeesés legmélyebb bugyrába csúszott volna, amikor végül éjfél körül pittyegett a telefonja.

 _Itt van, lúzer_ , írta Yuri, majd: _egy seggfej vagy._

Viktor kivételesen egyetértett vele. 

~*~

Yuuri fájó háttal, jóval később ébredt, mint szokott, és Potya még mindig ott dorombolt mellette, a súlya alatt elzsibbadt a karja. Fura érzés volt magától kelni; általában Viktor ébresztette még akkor is, ha szabadnapjuk volt.

Ahogy eszébe jutott a férje, elszorult a szíve, hogy összevesztek. Nem kellett volna annyira nekiugrania… de ha finomabban mondja, akkor végképp nem kap válaszokat. Még mindig haragudott rá, amiért eltitkolta az állapotát, de ez most már csalódottsággal vegyült.

Felülvén észrevette a telefonját az asztalon. Yurio felrakhatta tölteni, amíg zuhanyozott tegnap este, és Yuuri némi habozás után a kezébe vette és bekapcsolta. Vagy húsz nem fogadott hívás Viktortól; jellemzően ő volt az a személy, aki addig hívta a másikat, míg az fel nem vette. Üzeneteket is küldött, és Yuuri szemei előtt összefolytak a sorok a szemüvege nélkül – _beszéljük meg, ne haragudj, hol vagy, elmenjek érted…_ Képtelen volt most végigolvasni az összest. Görcsölt a gyomra, ha az előttük álló beszélgetésre gondolt. Mi van, ha most Viktor utálja? 

_Időre van szükségem_ , írta, majd kikapcsolta a telefonját. A szeme elé szorított alkarral hátradőlt, és mélyeket lélegzett, míg azt ismételgette magában, hogy _ne gondold túl, ne gondold túl, ne gondold túl_ , de ez most nem segített. Viktor az ő meggondolatlan kérése miatt erőltette még mindig magát, és már így is a legidősebbnek számított a műkorcsolyások között. Makacsul dolgozott, és összeszorított fogakkal mosolygott, amikor Yurio maga mögé utasította a nemzetin vagy az Európa bajnokságon.

Most, hogy Yuuri végre látta, mi ára van ennek, keserű íz volt a szájában, és szégyellte magát, hogy nem vette előbb észre. Viktor csak a külvilág számára jó színész, legalábbis egészen eddig azt hitte, hogy férje egy nyitott könyv számára – de nem, azt tette, amit Viktor szeretett volna, elhitette magával, hogy nincs semmi probléma, ha mosolyog.

Megkordult a gyomra, de nem érzett éhséget. Potya felugrott mellőle, mintha ez egy jelzés lenne, és elkezdett nyávogni, mire megsimogatta a macskát az álla alatt.

\- Ne haragudj, nem tudom, mit ad neked a gazdád – mondta neki halkan japánul, és Potya olyan sértetten nézett rá, mintha értette volna. Leugrott a kanapéról, felvágott farokkal elrobogott a hálószoba felé, és szabályosan nekiment az ajtónak, mielőtt hangos vernyogással kaparni nem kezdte. Hirtelen nagyon emlékeztetett Yurióra, és Yuuri majdnem elnevette magát, amikor egy puffanást és mérges kiáltást hallott.

Szóval ez volt Yuri és Otabek ébresztője.

Yuri rettenetesen kócos és morcos volt annak ellenére, hogy majdnem dél volt, míg Otabek azért viszonozta Yuuri akcentusos _dobroye utró_ ját, ahogy reggeliben reménykedve bevették a konyhát.

Hülyén érezte magát, hogy gyakorlatilag a fél napot átaludta – normális esetben már valamivel hét előtt kint futna a csatornaparton, valószínűleg Viktorral.

Ha Viktor nem hallgat senkire, akkor a közös kocogásoknak is vége szakad. Persze nem zárhatja be Viktort a lakásba, de talán ki tud találni valami szankciót, amit komolyan vesz.

Megrázta a fejét. Nem, szexszel pont nem fogja zsarolni, nem fog idáig süllyedni.

Arra jutott, hogy nincs olyan lelkiállapotban, hogy bemenjen edzeni; valószínűleg csak minden egyes ugrását elrontaná, míg Viktor állapotán kattogna az agya. Yakov meg fogja érteni, ha később megmagyarázza neki a helyzetet…

\- Nem fogom nézni, ahogy sajnáltatod magad – huppant le mellé Yuri a tányérjával. – Egyél, mert aprított kockát akarok csinálni belőled, ha már itt vagy.

Végül jót tett, hogy Yuri befogta játszani. Néha Otabek is odaült melléjük, ha éppen három játékosra volt szükség, de többnyire inkább a kötelező olvasmányával volt elfoglalva, míg ők zombikat gyilkoltak és egymással kiabáltak. Tulajdonképpen az összes orosz káromkodás Yuritól ragadt rá, és néha még most is hallott tőle újakat, amiket szorgalmasan próbált bevésni a szókincsébe.

Mindez legalább elvonta a figyelmét Viktorról.

Késő délután Yuuri a vendéglátásért cserébe főzött nekik, hogy ne kelljen kaját rendelniük, és amikor kínos precizitással darabolta a zöldségeket, hallotta, amint Yuri beszél valakivel. A megszokott módon, erőszakos hangon hadart, elhangzott párszor a neve, majd felé nyújtotta a telefont, és Yuuri már sejtette, ki lehet a vonalban.

\- Viselkedjél már felnőtt módjára – morogta, de Yuuri csak horkantott egyet, mert felrémlett neki, hogy reagált Viktor, amikor tegnap szembesítette.

\- Majd ha ő is azt teszi.

Yuri valószínűleg csak azért nem vágta hozzá a készüléket, mert éppen a nagykés volt a kezében. Helyette inkább feszült kifejezéssel az arcán kihangosította a hívást.

\- Nem akar velem beszélni, igaz? – Viktor hangja szinte rekedtes volt, fáradtnak hangzott, nyoma sem volt a szokásos vidámságának. – Meg tudod tőle kérdezni, hogy hazajön-e ma? Tudom, hogy azt mondta, hogy időt kér, de… hiányzik.

\- Én ezt nem hallgatom – morogta Yuri. – Akkor gyere ide, és mondd meg neki magad.

\- Félek, hogy látni sem akar.

A kés élesen koppant a konyha falapján, ahogy Yuuri ledobta rá, míg kimenekült a szobából. Még hallotta, amint Viktor meglepetten feljajdult, amikor rájött, hogy ki volt hangosítva, majd bezárkózott a fürdőbe.

Nem, egyértelműen nem volt kész a beszélgetésre, hogy szembenézzenek, miket vágtak egymás fejéhez. Hirtelen egyedül akart lenni, hogy számot vethessen rendesen az érzelmivel, talán az is segítene, ha megint sírna, de Yuri belerúgott az ajtóba, hogy az ő lakásában biztos nem fog a fürdőszobában rejtőzködve depizni.

\- Hé, Katsudon, mi a franc volt ez? Ha nem akarsz hazamenni, csak mondd meg neki, de én nem fogom hallgatni a hisztijét.

\- Yura, nyugodj le, ez az ő dolguk.

\- Nem, ha Viktor nekem fog nyavalyogni!

Remegős sóhajjal felkelt, megmosta az arcát.

Egy nap. Egy napra még biztosan szükség van ahhoz, hogy hűvös fejjel tudjon beszélni Viktorral, és addig kitalálja, mit fog mondani neki.

~*~

Viktor rettenetesen aludt Yuuri nélkül. Folyamatosan forgolódott, mert nem volt kit ölelgetnie, hiányzott a másik testének melege és a jelenléte, és egy ponton azon gondolkozott, hogy kimegy a nappaliba, és a kanapén éjszakázik, de attól meg megfájdul a háta és a dereka. Végül belefordult Yuuri takarójába, és a párnájába fúrta az arcát, amiben még ott érződött férje illata, és így nehezen ugyan, de eljött az álom.

Egy jó dolog volt a lebukásban: már nem kellett kitalálnia, mit mondjon, hova megy, amikor vizsgálata van. Viszont annak az esélye, hogy ezek után bárki is a jégre engedi, szinte a nulla volt. Örülhet annak, ha Yuuri egyáltalán szóba fog állni vele hétvégéig, és fájt, amikor azt írta, időre van szüksége; Yuuri mérge általában gyorsan elrepült, és pár óra múlva összeborultak. Most rettenetesen túllőhetett a célon, hogy még beszélni sem volt hajlandó vele.

Az orvos a vizsgálaton túlságosan vidoran kérdezte meg, mije fáj, aztán viszonylag együttérzően bólogatott, hogy ez bizony ennek a sportnak az átka, tanácsokat osztogatott, hogy igazából pihentetnie kellene az egész testét, és nem, futni végképp nem szabad, jobb, ha a gyors sétát is elfelejti, és figyel arra, hová és hogyan lép.

Viktor több mint rossz hangulatban ment haza, és amikor elhaladt a bolt előtt, ahol bevásárolni szoktak, eszébe jutott, hogy Yuriót azért felhívhatná, hátha Yuuri hajlandó úgy beszélni, vagy legalább valami életjelet adni magáról. Yurio nagy diplomáciás készségekről tanúbizonyságot téve egyszerűen kihangosította a beszélgetést, és Yuuri egyszerűen elmenekült előle – valószínűleg még mindig mérgesen.

Viktor szánalmasnak érezte magát, amiért annyira függ a férje jelenlététől, hogy még teret sem tud engedni neki.

Felvonszolta magát a lépcsőkön, a térdei nyögtek minden egyes foknál, és fent beengedte magát a néma és üres apartmanba, ami pont olyan magányosan ásított, mint amikor még egyedül élt itt. Bekapcsolta a tévét háttérzaj gyanánt, próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy figyel is a hírekre, míg sikeresen elbóbiskolt alattuk.

~*~

Másnap Yuuri gyűröttebb volt, mint amivel számolt, de aznap már nem volt menekvés az edzés elől – és nem is akart kibúvót keresni amögé rejtőzve, hogy összeveszett a fő edzőjével. Végighallgatta Yakov teljesen jogos hegyibeszédét arról, hogy ha be szeretné érni, vagy netán túl is szárnyalni Viktort világbajnoki címek terén, akkor nem lazíthat és lóghat csak azért, mert éppen rossz kedve van. Viktor is kidolgozta testét-lelkét, hogy a világ csúcsán lehessen, neki is ezt a példát kell követnie. Yuuri bólogatott, majd zokszó nélkül korcsolyázott, míg le nem járt az ideje.

És a jég segített kitisztítani a dühöt afelett, hogy Viktor titkolózott és fájdalmat okozott önmagának. Yuuri hiába akart már huszonhárom évesen is visszavonulni, most, négy évvel később már esze ágában sem volt otthagyni a jeget. Mindig ugyanaz a séma: még egy év, aztán a következő, mert akkor lesz az olimpia, és akkor miért ne folytathatná még, ott vannak a megvédendő címei…

Yuuri reális szemmel tudta, hogy valószínűleg a harmadik, amin részt vesz lesz az utolsó olimpiája, és hogy a nyakában lihegő Yurival, Otabekkel, Phichittel és Seung-gillel nem sok esélye van megvédeni a címét, nem beszélve a még fiatalabbakról, akik még csak most kezdenek kiteljesedni, és erejük tetőpontján vannak. Akármilyen jó is volt az állóképessége, kezdett ő is kiöregedni a sportból, Viktorról nem is beszélve.

\- Hogy van Vitya? – érdeklődött Yakov a nap végén, amikor Yuuri izzadtan és nyögő izmokkal leült a padra levenni a korcsolyáját. Úgy tűnt, tiszta a terep, és már nem akarja legorombítani az egy nap kihagyásért, így Yuuri fel mert pillantani rá.

\- Nem reagált jól, amikor szembesítettem.

\- Várható volt – biccentett az idős férfi. – Vitya mindig is végtelenül makacs volt ilyen téren, nem csodálom, hogy eltitkolta előled. Szüksége van valakire, aki visszafogja, ha hülyeséget csinál.

Yuuri bűntudatosan beharapta az alsó ajkát – ő még csak észre sem vette, hogy baj van, amíg késő nem lett.

\- Rád hallgatni fog, mindig is jó hatással voltál rá. – Yakov egy vaskos mappát nyújtott neki. – Add oda neki ezt, van benne pár állásajánlat, ami érdekelheti, ha visszavonul.

Yuuri elvette a mappát; kivételesen egy újabb volt, nem olyan gyűrött, amint amikhez Yakov irodájában szokott. Már régről tudta, hogy Viktor és Yakov között sokkal több van egyszerű diák-edző kapcsolatnál, de mindig újabb és újabb rétegét fedezte fel Yakov gondoskodásának; elvégre Viktor volt az a tanítványa, aki leghosszabb ideje volt ott, nem mindenki bírta hosszútávon Yakov edzői stílusát. Ráadásul a férfi egy időben még be is fogadta Viktort, amikor nem volt hová mennie. Persze, hogy azután is figyelne rá, hogy már nem versenyzik aktívan – Yuuri hallotta pletykálni, hogy Yakov azt akarja, Viktor legyen az, aki átveszi a helyét, ha ő véglegesen a jól megérdemelt nyugdíjába vonul.

Miután megígérte, hogy átadja az üzenetet és a jókívánságokat, elszabadult zuhanyozni; a forró víz könnyített a tagjain, valahogy olyan volt, mintha minden dühe és frusztráltsága kiszállt volna a tagjaiból, és úgy érezte, lassan kész hazamenni anélkül, hogy le akarná szedni Viktor fejét, amint eszébe jut, mennyire nem vigyázott magára.

Zuhanyzás közben nem igazán figyelt oda, így a haja egy része vizes lett, és amikor ki akarta rántani a hajából a hajgumit, az teljesen belegabalyodott. Néha elege volt a hosszú hajából, és ha Viktor nem imádott volna annyira bonyolultabb frizurákat csinálni neki a versenyre, akkor biztos nem lett volna türelme lenöveszteni, és megszabadult volna az egész sörényétől. Így sem ismert néha magára, amikor tükörbe nézett, és meglátta a hosszú hajú önmagát; hova lett a félénk, rövid hajú japán srác, aki igyekezett minél jobban a tömegbe olvadni? Mikor is találta meg pontosan a bátorságot, hogy kitűnjön? Viktornak volt valaha a legnagyobb befolyása rá; ő adta a magabiztosságát, és ő tette olimpiai-és többszörös világbajnokká. És aggódó férjjé. Felelősséggel vannak egymásért.

\- Bakker, ne tépjed már, kiráz a hideg – szólalt meg Yurio mögötte, amikor egy törülközővel a dereka körül ücsörgött a padon, és egyre türelmetlenebbül próbálta kirángatni a hajgumit a vizes hajából. Bűntudatosan összerezzent.

\- Nem bírom kiszedni a gumit.

\- Béna – horkantott a fiú, de azért odahajolt, és elkezdte meglepően gyengéden kibogozni a gubancot. – Nem is értem, minek erőlteted a hosszú hajat, ha amúgy folyamatosan összefogod.

\- Viktornak tetszik – bukott ki belőle, és azonnal rá is jött, mennyire bután hangozhat ez.

\- Foglalkozhatnál egyszer magaddal is.

Yuuriban hirtelen ötlet fogalmazódott. Mi lenne, ha meglepné Viktort? – Tudsz egy jó fodrászt a környéken, aki beszél angolul?

Yuri elszörnyedve nézett rá. – Nem járok fodrászhoz, magamnak vágom.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Régebben nem volt rá pénzem, és inkább megcsináltam magamnak. Meg amúgy is, két éve, amikor Lilia elrángatott egy elméletileg jó fodrászhoz, majdnem megkopasztott. Az összes béna, nem bízom bennük.

\- Ó, értem.

Akkor marad, hogy maga keres, és reménykedik benne, hogy az illető tud annyira angolul, hogy megértse, pontosan mit szeretne. Vagy majd visz képet, és…

\- Levágom neked, ha kell.

\- Nem-nem, nem akarok neked gondot okozni.

Yuri olyan pillantással nézett rá, amibe Yuurinak korábban mindig beleborsódzott a háta, amikor még nem ismerte annyira jól a fiút.

\- Két napja nálunk csövezel, ebbe már nem halok bele.

Yuuri már készült volna, hogy tiltakozzon, hogy erre semmi szükség, megoldja magának, mert akármennyit is komolyodott Yurio három év alatt, még mindig szívesebben tudta távolabb magától, ha éles tárgy volt a kezében, de akkor megszólalt az ajtóból Otabek, és az ő megjegyzésével gyakorlatilag minden eldőlt.

\- Az enyémet is ő vágja, rábízhatod magad.

Így találta magát edzés után újra Yuriék lakásán. Már haza akart menni, hogy megbeszéljék a dolgokat Viktorral, Yuri azonban leültette a fürdőszobában a tükör elé, a vállára terített egy törülközőt, alá pedig egy másikat, majd leteremtette, hogy ne izegjen-mozogjon, mert ha ezért vág bele rosszul, akkor nem vállal érte felelősséget, és Yuuri azon nyomban mozdulatlanná dermedt. Yuri csak egyszer kérdezte meg, mit szeretne pontosan, azután csendben dolgozott, nem akart felszínes csevegést kezdeményezni közben, és ezért Yuuri hálás volt. Könyörtelenül, kérdés nélkül vágta le a hosszú, lapocka alá érő tincseket, majd elektromos borotvát vett elő, hogy hátul egészen rövidre nyírja. Yuuri megborzongott, amikor érezte a nyakánál rezegni a készüléket, de igyekezett továbbra is nyugton maradni, nehogy valóra váljon Yuri figyelmeztetése. Elől egészen addig vágta a frufruját, hogy ne lógjon a szembe, és Yuuri meglepődött, mennyi látszik így az arcából. És hogy mennyire úgy fest, mint amikor megismerkedtek Viktorral.

\- Most úgy nézel ki, Katsudon, mint valami iskolás fiú. Sosem fogom fel, hogy rajtatok miért nem látszik a kor. – A kezébe lökött egy kézi tükröt, hogy megnézze hátulról is a megújult frizurát. Sokkal könnyebbnek érezte a fejét, és a súly nélkül a rövid tincsek szinte égnek álltak. Yuuri remélte, hogy szépen vissza fognak simulni a helyükre, ha megmosta a haját, mert most úgy nézett ki, mintha belenyúlt volna az áramba. Talán hiba lett volna levágatni? Mi lesz, ha Viktor kineveti, mert szerinte is gyereknek fest így? – Jesszus, nehogy már ezen is elbőgd magad, visszaragasztani nem lehet.

\- Köszönöm, Yurio. – Hirtelen hátrafordulva elkapta a fiút egy csontropogtató ölelésre, és az morcosan ugyan, de tűrte a szeretetrohamot, még meg is lapogatta a hátát. – Azt hiszem, nem is zavarok tovább.

\- Na végre.

Yuuri titokban élt a gyanúval, hogy Yuri egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy ott van – még főzött és mosogatott is rájuk, amire Yurio általában lusta volt, hacsak nem valami édességről volt szó. Gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját, bekapcsolta a telefonját, és kikalauzolta magát a sötét lépcsőházból a friss levegőre.

Hazamegy. Megbeszélik Viktorral, aztán el is kíséri támogatásul a következő vizsgálatra, és megint minden rendben lesz közöttük, mint régen.

És ha nem közeledne az olimpia, talán még vissza is vonulna vele. Tudta azonban, hogy mindenki elvárja tőle, hogy legalább megpróbálja megvédeni a címét, még ha reálisan is nézve nem sok esélye van rá. 

~*~

Viktor nem számított rá, hogy az első tagja, amibe fájdalom fog hasítani, a bokája lesz, amikor felült, és a földre érintette a talpát a papucsa után tapogatózva. Feljajdult, és odakapta a kezét; a testrész lüktetett, és talán kicsit melegebb volt, mint kellett volna, hogy legyen. Viktor óvatosan megnyomogatta a lábát – ezzel bizony nem mostanában fog ugrálni. Sziszegés közepette felállt, és kibotorkált a konyhába. Ahogy felmelegítette a kávémaradékot, végiggörgette az előző napi beszélgetését a nővérével; nagyon nem érezte magát jól lelkileg, és mivel Georgi éppen el volt foglalva a kapcsolatával, Katyának írt a problémáikról, amikre nővére rendszerint megértően bólogatott. Most is azt javasolta, hogy beszéljék meg, de Viktor már próbálkozott, és Yuuri egészen egyszerűen kicsusszant a markából.

Óvatosan ránehezedett a lábára, de újból fájdalom hasított belé. Ezzel nem fog sehová sem menni, pedig éhes volt, de a fájdalommal még a főzésről is elment a kedve. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy így nem fog tudni ott állni a gáz mellett.

A telefonjára rebbent a pillantása. Az utolsó üzenet Katyától érkezett: egy adag szmájli, talán a kisfia rátette a kezét a készülékre. Megírta, hogy még mindig változatlan a helyzet Yuurival kapcsolatban, és hogy egyébként a lába nem egészen úgy működik, mint kellene.

Azzal nem számolt, hogy a nővére éppen szabadságon van, és egész egyszerűen be fog állítani több doboz étellel.

Ekaterina Zharkova (született Nikiforova) még a harmadik gyerek után, a negyvenes éveibe lépve is jól tartotta magát, és a majd’ kirobbanó energiájával, ahogy rendszerint fel-alá rohangált mindenhol le sem tagadhatta, hogy rokonok Viktorral, ha ez nem lett volna nyilvánvaló az ugyanolyan mosolyukból és a szemükből, még ha a nőnek valamivel sötétebb árnyalatú haja is volt. És az is nagyon beszédes volt, hogy rögtön a tárgyra tért, és nem kertelt.

\- Mesélj, mivel is üldözted el azt a szegény fiút?

Viktor csak felnyögött a kanapén, és felemelte a feldagadt lábait. Katya felhorkant és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Jellemző. Azt hittem, hogy legalább ti figyeltek egymásra, ha már mindketten a jégen töritek magatokat a jégen.

\- Előfordulhat, hogy nem mondtam el neki? Tudod, hogy milyen aggodalmas tud lenni.

\- És inkább megvártad, míg rájön, és összekaptatok.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire ki fog rajta akadni!

\- Gondold csak végig, Vitya – kezdett bele Katya, ahogy sürgött-forgott a konyhában, felmelegítette a borscsot a tűzhelyen, és a csörgésből ítélve megkereste a tányérokat. – Te hogy reagálnál, ha ilyesmit eltitkolna előled?

Viktor már végiggondolta korábban, és el kellett ismernie, hogy rettenetesen haragudott volna Yuurira – elvégre mégiscsak az edzője. Magáról gondoskodni, és elismerni, hogy talán túlerőlteti magát viszont nagyon nehéz volt. Hiába tanult meg jobban másokra támaszkodni, mióta együtt voltak Yuurival, még mindig nehéz volt belátni, ha segítségre volt szüksége.

\- Most mit csináljak? – jajdult fel.

\- Egyél – nyomta Katya a kezébe a tálcát, amire a mélytányért tette a levessel. – Aztán kérj tőle bocsánatot.

\- Valószínűleg látni sem akar. Mi van, ha ma sem akar hazajönni?

\- Azt azért nem tartom valószínűnek – veregette meg a vállát a nő. – Viszont ezt szépen meg kell beszélnetek. Mint ahogy eddig is tettétek. A házasság nem csak a mézeshetekből áll, ne hidd, hogy ez lesz az egyetlen, amikor összevesztek.

\- Tudom – nyögött fel. – De utálom, amikor mérges rám. Olyankor pontosan ezt csinálja, hozzám se szól és levegőnek néz, de eddig még sosem tette ilyen hosszan és…

\- És?

Viktor torka elszorult, és keserű nyomás terjedt szét a mellkasában. – És azt mondtam neki, hogy fejezzük ezt be. Azt nem érthette úgy, ugye?

\- Egy szakításhoz azért ennél több kell, nem tizenöt évesek vagytok.

\- De… ugyanezt mondta nekem Barcelonában. – Viktor hangja elcsuklott, a szeme szúrt, és némi ijedtséggel konstatálta, hogy a sírás határán van. Nem akart sírni, így is meglehetősen szánalmasnak érezte magát, amiért iderángatta Katyát, hogy pátyolgassa.

\- Túlbonyolítod – simogatta meg a haját Katya, majd odavonta magához, és Viktor úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha hirtelen újra tizenéves éves lenne, aki elveszve érzi magát a nagyvilágban, mert már nincs hova hazamennie. Viktor válla megremegett. – Jól van, na, buták voltatok mindketten, van ilyen. Most szépen megnyugszol, eszel, és aztán felhívod. Én csak délutánig tudok itt maradni, amíg Nikita oviban van.

\- Ki fog nyomni megint – szipogta. Katya előkotort egy gyűrött zsebkendőt a zsebéből.

\- Dehogyis.

Viktor kifújta az orrát, és valahogy sikerült annyira megnyugodnia, hogy végre egyen a jó illatú ételből. Teli hassal kevésbé érezte magát szerencsétlenül, Katya pedig készített borogatást a lábára, mielőtt leült volna mellé, hogy képeket mutogasson a gyerekekről, és ezzel elvonja a figyelmét a szomorúságról. Ezzel viszont csak az villant be neki, amikor egy éjszaka a családalapításról beszéltek. Yuuri pironkodva megkérdezte, mit gondol arról, hogy nekik is legyenek gyerekeik, mert nagyon jól áll a kezében a kisbaba, az unokahúgai is odáig vannak érte. Viktor annyira elámult a lehetőségen, hogy egy fél percig nem válaszolt, Yuuri pedig azt hitte, hogy valami rosszat mondott, és majdnem bocsánatkérés közepette a nyakába vetette magát, hogy természetesen semmi szükség erre, ha nem akarja, nem kell, hogy minden álma teljesüljön. De Viktor akarta. Egy gyerek azonban hatalmas felelősség, és mióta Makkachin nem volt velük, Viktor kétségbe vonta azt is, hogy magáról megfelelően tud-e gondoskodni. Yuuri más volt, őt szívesen babusgatta és kényeztette, de magáért megtenni dolgokat nem volt olyan izgalmas.

Amikor felsajgott a lába, Katya kérdés nélkül belediktálta a fájdalomcsillapítót, és olyan határozottan utasította pihenésre, hogy nem mert ellenkezni. Fel akarta hívni Yuurit, hogy megbeszéljék, de rettegett tőle, hogy ismét elutasításba ütközik. Katya nyaggatását sem bírta már hallgatni, mert fájt, hogy igaza volt, és végül megkönnyebbült, amikor nővére elment, és egyedül hagyta a gondolataival és a bűntudatával.

~*~

Yuuri éppen a csatornaparton járt, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. A kijelzőn látott névre elkerekedett a szeme. Katya, Viktor nővére – mégis mit szeretne tőle, hiszen ha beszéltek, akkor azt általában Viktor telefonján tették… Viktor, Viktorral lehet valami, és Yuuriban újra fellobbant az aggodalom, ahogy igyekezetében majdnem kinyomta a hívást ahelyett, hogy felvette volna.

\- Igen?

\- Yuuri, én nem akarok beleszólni a dolgaitokba – kezdte Katya köszönés helyett, és barátságos hangja most szokatlanul komolyan csengett –, de menj haza minél hamarabb, Viktor nincs túl jól.

Yuuri lélegzete elakadt.

\- Mármint ne aggódj – tette hozzá a nő gyorsan, mert már ismerte annyira, hogy mindenen aggódik, sokszor feleslegesen –, nem annyira komoly, de pillanatnyilag nem nagyon tud lábra állni és…

\- Rohanok.

Nem törődve a tömeggel sebesen futni kezdett, még hallotta Katya jókívánságát a telefonból, mielőtt letette volna, és olyan gyorsan tette meg a maradék utat hazáig, mint még soha. Az oldala szúrni kezdett attól, hogy rosszul vette a levegőt, és most hálát adott annak, hogy pár lakó elfelejti zárni a kaput, mert legalább a kulcsokkal odalent nem kellett vacakolnia.

\- Vitya? – szólalt meg elszorult torokkal, ahogy bizonytalanul megtorpant az ajtóban.

\- Yuuri! – A kanapé felől hallotta a hangját, majd látta Viktor feje búbját, ahogy felült, de végül nem ugrott fel, hogy köszöntse, csak fájdalmasan felnyögött. Yuuri le sem dobta a táskáját, és cipőstől rohant oda hozzá. Térdre esett mellette, és a nyakába vetette magát, szorítva ölelte. – Éjszaka azt hittem, haza se fogsz jönni.

\- Sajnálom, buta voltam – suttogta Yuuri a nyakába fúrva az orrát. – Én csak… haragudtam rád, hogy fájdalmat okoztál magadnak, és nem bírtam nézni.

Viktor gyengéden ringatni kezdte. – Én voltam a hülye, nem akartam, hogy aggódjál.

\- Most már jogosan aggódhatok? Katya azt mondta, nem bírsz a lábadra állni.

\- Beszéltél vele? – Viktor arcán némi meglepettség és bűntudat suhant át.

\- Mutasd a lábad. – Yuuri kibontakozott az ölelésből, és végigsimított a lábán, majd gyengéden megérintette a feldagadt bokát. – Mióta ilyen?

\- Reggelre dagadt be, pedig nem erőltettem. Katya rakott rá borogatást, de elforgolódtam, amikor aludtam.

Yuuri a fejét csóválta. – Ugye tudod, hogy most nem ugrálhatsz? Nincs cipekedés sem.

\- Igenis, uram. – Viktor szalutálni akart, de a rossz kezét emelte a homlokához. Yuuri elnevette magát, és a két tenyere közé véve az arcát megcsókolta a haját.

Yuuri sürgött-forgott, felrakott egy nagy adag vizet forrni teának, borogatást készített, és benézett a hűtőbe, ami nem ásított olyan üresen, mint ahogy számított rá – valószínűleg Katya hozott nekik házi kosztot, ha már náluk járt. Yuuri nem bánta, hogy van valami a hűtőben, nem gondolta volna, hogy most lenne idegzete készíteni valami tisztességeset. Ahogy visszafordult felé, észrevette, hogy Viktor enyhén elnyílt ajkakkal bámulja, és megszokásból a vállához nyúlt, hogy megbirizgáljon egy hosszú tincset – ami már nem volt ott.

\- Hová lett a hajad? – kérdezte Viktor halkan, és Yuuri az ajkába harapott.

\- Megkértem Yuriót, hogy vágja le.

\- Ó… hiányozni fog.

És Yuurit hirtelen mellkason vágta egy rossz érzés; Viktor anno azért szabadult meg a hosszú fürtjeitől, mert befejezettnek tekintette az első kapcsolatát, és talán most ez is így nézett ki. Egy pillanatig vissza akarta ragasztani az idegesítő, hosszú fürtöket, pedig tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen. Egy hirtelen, buta ötlet volt levágatni, és Viktornak most biztosan nem tetszik így…

\- Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam.

\- Tessék? Miért? A te hajad, én megértem, ha idegesített, macerás a hosszú haj – mosolygott rá Viktor, de ez nem enyhített a furcsa, tompa hiányon, amit most Yuuri a levágott haja után érzett.

Viktorba csak pár órával később hasíthatott bele, hogy értette a megjegyzését, amikor már meztelenül összebújva feküdtek az ágyban, a meleg takaró alatt. Yuuri korábban kereken és megmásíthatatlanul kijelentette, hogy kibékülés ide vagy oda, ilyen állapotban nem fekszik le vele, de abban benne volt, hogy simogassák és kielégítsék egymást kézzel, főleg amikor Viktor azzal érvelt, hogy az orgazmus enyhíti a fájdalmat.

\- Nagyon tetszik a hajad – bukott ki Viktorból teljesen váratlanul, ahogy a hajába túrt. Yuuri szemöldökét összevonva fellesett rá a mellkasáról, ahol eddig a fejét nyugtatta.

\- Ma már nincs több szex, akármilyen szépet mondasz.

\- Nem, Yuuri, komolyan! – Viktor pont úgy markolt a hajába, amiről tudta, hogy szereti, és Yuuri halkan felnyögött. – Imádom, ilyen volt akkor is, amikor megismerkedtünk.

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint egy gimnazista – rejtette az arcát a nyakába, míg Viktor tovább cirógatta és morzsolgatta a tincseket az ujjai között.

\- Engem nem zavar, az én gimnazistám vagy.

Yuuri nevetősen felhorkant, és érezte, ahogy Viktor megremeg a lélegzetétől a nyaka érzékeny bőrén. – Akkor ez téged a perverz, vén tanárbácsivá tesz, aki elcsábítja a diákjait? – susogta.

\- Yuuri, miért vagy ilyen gonosz velem?

Elvette az arcát a nyakából, egy kicsit feljebb emelkedve a füléhez hajolt, játékosan megharapdálta a fülcimpáját, és a fogai közé csippentette azt a részt, ahová Viktor tinédzser korában lyukakat lövetett. Egészen addig nem engedte el, amíg Viktor fel nem nyögött.

\- Mert te is gonosz vagy magaddal. Mindig a koroddal jössz, pedig csak négy évvel vagy idősebb nálam.

Viktor felsóhajtott. – Az egy örökkévalóság a mi szakmánkban.

\- Tudom. – Yuuri gyengéd puszit nyomott a helyre, ahol imént megharapta. – Ezért nem is szeretném, ha tovább kínoznád magad. – Elhúzódott tőle, és felkönyökölt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Lefordíttattam a leleteidet, Vitya. Tudom, hogy rossz és fáj, de nem szeretném, ha tovább erőltetnéd és bántanád magadat, csak hogy mindenkinek megfelelj. Vehetnéd ezt úgy, mint egy új kezdetet, és már Yakov is szívesen látna teljes munkaidős edzőként.

Ez olyasvalami volt, amire egyikőjük sem számított: hogy Yakov valaha képes lesz elfogadni Viktort edzőként, hogy elismeri annyira, hogy felajánljon neki egy ilyen megtiszteltetést. Yakovnak lassan be kellett látnia, hogy nem létező végzettség ide vagy oda, Viktor nem csak a koreografáláshoz értett, és az sem volt elhanyagolható tényező, hogy már ilyen fiatalon kikerült a kezei közül egy olimpiai aranyérmes és többszörös világbajnok.

Viktor hosszasan kifújta a levegőt Yuuri monológja után, és egy pillanatig tartott tőle, hogy megint össze fognak vitatkozni az idősebbik lassan haldokló versenyzői karrierjén.

\- Azt hiszem, megelégeltem a fájdalmat.

\- Helyes – biccentett Yuuri. – Elkísérlek a vizsgálatokra is, ha nem akarsz egyedül menni.

Hiába próbált erősnek látszódni, elcsuklott a hangja, amikor hangosan is kimondta, hogy vissza fog vonulni, és Yuuri gyengéden a mellkasára vonta a fejét, ahogy Viktor némán remegő vállakkal siratta a karrierjét. Yuuri maga is elmorzsolt pár könnycseppet, mert utálta szomorúnak látni Viktort, és érezte, hogy ez a döntés egy nagy korszak lezárást fogja jelenteni. Másrészről viszont örült, hogy Viktor végre feladta a makacsságot, és belátta, hogy meg kell tennie ezt a lépést.

~*~

Hetekbe beletelt, mire Viktor képes volt úgy belépni a jégpályára, hogy nem sikoltott fájdalmasan a mellkasában a visszavonulás hagyta űr. Még mindig felkapta a fejét Yakov szigorú kiabálására, ami immár nem neki szólt – kivéve, ha a jégre akart lépni, mert azt még nem igazán volt szabad. De egészen jól haladt a terápia, és már kevésbé fájtak a lábai, mint korábban, és az orvosok azzal bíztatták, hogy ha továbbra is ilyen szépen viselkedik és gyógyul, akkor talán télre óvatosan edzhet, és demonstrálhatja a koreográfiákat.

A négyszeres flip nélkül persze. Sőt, a többi négyszerest is felejtse el egyelőre.

Viktor nem panaszkodhatott, volt kinek továbbvinnie az örökségét. Yuuri komolyan gondolta, hogy megszerzi neki azt az ötödik aranyat is, Yurinak pedig már az edzések felén sikerült a négyszeres flip, és mindenáron el szerette volna csenni ezt az előnyt Yuuri orra alól. Viktor nagyon örült, hogy az évek során ennyire összebarátkoztak, és motiválták egymást a fejlődésre.

Beköszöntött az ősz, és az edzés nélkül Viktornak kevés motivációja volt nagy sétákat tenni a városban. Egyelőre hanyagolnia kellett a közös kocogást Yuurival, akárhogy is nyaggatta, párja szigorúan elutasította addig, míg az orvos azt nem mondja, hogy szabad. Viktor tudta, hogy vitatkozást és veszekedést nem ér a dolog; Yuuri csak jót akar neki. Ahogy Yakov is, és Viktor még mindig elámult, hogy komolyan megkaphatja tőle az edzői állást, amint rendesen meggyógyult.

Egyre többször kapta magát azon, hogy irigykedve nézi a kutyasétáltatókat; végtelenül hiányzott neki Makkachin, és tudta, hogy egyetlen másik kutya sem pótolhatná őt, de Yuurinak igaza volt, hogy nem szabadna alávetnie magát a gyásznak.

\- Biztos készen állsz rá? – kérdezte óvatosan Yuuri még egyszer utoljára, amikor már készülődtek indulni a menhelyre. – Nem muszáj azért, mert én akarom.

Már többször is átbeszélték a témát, és Yuuri lelkesedése és szokatlanul pozitív hozzáállása ragadós volt. Viktor belátta, hogy sosem fogja túltenni magát Makkachin elvesztésén, ha nem ad esélyt egy másik kutyának.

\- Persze, solnyshko – mosolygott rá. – Rendben leszek. És ne hagyjuk már őket lógva, ha már beszéltünk velük, nem?

Yuuri biztatóan megszorította a felkarját, és az arcán leplezetlenül izgatott kifejezés ült.

Egyelőre egyedül abban nem tudtak megegyezésre jutni, hogy mekkora kutyát szeretnének – Yuuri inkább egy kisebbre szavazott volna, míg Viktor a nagyobbakért volt oda, és abban reménykedett, hogy hátha találnak egy gazdára váró uszkárféleséget. Végül abban egyeztek meg, hogy a fajta nem számít, azt a kutyát választják, amelyik a legszimpatikusabb lesz mindkettőjüknek.

A menhely egy kieső külvárosi úton volt, ahol már nagy kertek voltak. Yuuri vezetett, mert Viktor közlekedési stílusa még orosz mértékkel is egy halálos ítélettel ért fel, és Viktor kivételesen nem sértődött meg ezen.

Gyerekekhez még túl fiatalok, bőven ráérnek azután, hogy Yuuri is visszavonult, és már nem utazik minden második héten a világ túlsó felére. Addig is kitapasztalhatják egy kutyán, hogyan passzol össze a nevelési stílusuk.

Yuuri leparkolt egy hatalmas kertes ház előtt, és előre engedte Viktort, aki nagyszerűen kiismerte magát a helyen – itt segített be önkéntesként, amikor még volt rá ideje, mostanában azonban inkább adományokat gyűjtött ennek és több másik szentpétervári állatmenhelynek is.

\- Jó látni téged, Vitya! – lelkendezett a hely idős tulajdonosa, Anna. – Minek köszönhetjük a szerencsét? Úgy tudtam, hogy szorgalmasan edzetek a következő szezonra, szóval eléggé meglepődtem, amikor az unokám szólt, hogy jöttök.

Viktor megölelte a nőt, majd megragadta Yuuri kezét, hogy ne bujkáljon tovább a háta mögött. – Ő itt a férjem, Yuuri.

A nő megragadta a kezét, és alaposan megszorongatta. – Sokat hallottam rólad.

Yuuri zavartan elpirult, és tűrte a határozott, heves kézrázást.

\- Még nem tettünk hivatalos bejelentést, de… én végleg visszavonulok.

\- Nocsak, valaki rávett, hogy ne tedd tönkre magad? – hunyorgott Yuurira.

\- Nem volt más választása.

\- Hallottam, mi történt a jó öreg Makkachinnal… nagyon sajnálom. De ha jól értem, akkor…

\- Igen, szeretnénk esélyt adni egy másik kutyának. Makkachint nem lehet pótolni, de…

Hirtelen csattanás hallatszódott, Anna összerezzent, és szinte rohanva távozott a helyiségből. Viktor sietve követte, és Yuurinak nem volt más választása, mint utánuk menni. Mint kiderült, éppen etetési időben érkeztek, és pár kutya szabadon volt a konyhában, ahol Anna előkészítette nekik a vacsorát. Egy hatalmas, homokszínű pudlifelé éppen egy száraztápos zsákba mászott, amiben egy barna-fehér corgi aktívan segített neki. Amikor azonban meglátták gondozójukat, a nagyobb rögtön megpróbált kimászni a zsákból, ami puffanva landolt a földön, míg apró szemek sorjáztak ki belőle, és gurultak szét a földön.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy megint ez a kettő…!

Viktor szinte nem is hallotta a nő zsémbelését, mert teljesen elbűvölte a homokszínű, nagytestű kutya. Masszív végtagjai voltak és hatalmas barna szemei, és Viktor szerelembe esett. Nem foglalkozva a külvilággal lassan megközelítette az állatot, és miután az kíváncsian megszaglászta a kezét, óvatosan megcirógatta a nyakát. Puha és enyhén hullámos szőre volt, és Viktor felnevetett, amikor megnyalta a kézfejét.

Egyszerűen tökéletes volt.

\- Áh, ő Filya – mutatta be Anna a kutyát. – Elég régóta van itt, és mióta Bimka megérkezett, összenőttek, és folyton csak a rendet bontják… nem is tudom, hová lett hirtelen az a kis ördögfióka. 

\- Itt van – hallatszódott Yuuri elcsukló hangja –, és egy angyal.

Megfordulván látta, hogy Yuuri a járólapon ül a sarkain, és a corgi, aki segített Filyának hozzájutni a száraztáphoz, a farkát csóválva próbált az ölébe mászni. Férje elérzékenyült arccal dögönyözte a kutyát, míg japánul becézgette. Viktor ismerte ezt az arckifejezést, és már tudta, hogy gondban vannak.

\- A többiek kint vannak az önkéntesekkel, de ez a kettő beosonhatott a hátsó ajtón, míg nem figyeltem. – Anna előkapott egy seprűt és egy lapátot, és gyorsan összekergette a szétgurult kutyakaját.

Viktor visszafordult Filyához. – Szeretnél velünk hazajönni?

A kutya vakkantott.

\- Szerintem Bimka akar velünk hazajönni – jegyezte meg Yuuri ártatlanul, s a kutya immár teljesen az ölében volt, míg rövid lábaival Yuuri karján támaszkodott.

\- Előre mondanom kell, hogy őket nem szeretnénk külön örökbe adni – mondta Anna. – Fájdalmas lenne őket elválasztani.

Viktor és Yuuri között néma kommunikáció zajlott le.

Szükségük lesz egy nagyobb lakásra.

**Author's Note:**

> *elhatározza, hogy dögöltangstot ír, de annak a vége is cukorfluff*  
> (Az eredeti ötlet durvább volt, higgyétek el.)
> 
> Rendben, egyértelmű volt, hogy nem hagyhatom ezt a kettőt boldog vég nélkül, de a kutyák nekem is váratlanul jöttek. Celdriával legalább két órán keresztül mindenféle kutyafajtát nézegettünk, hogy milyet fogadjanak örökbe – Viktor egyértelműen valami uszkárfélét és nagyot akart, így Filya egy goldendoodle lett, ami a golden retriever és az uszkár keveréke. Bimka pedig egy corgi, mert Celdria szerint azok a sztereotipikus melegpár-kutyák, és amúgy is nagyon édesek, keressetek rájuk. Egyébként nem értek a kutyákhoz.


End file.
